


Being Sick Isn't So Bad

by fromacloset



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Caretaker Castiel, Caretaker Dean, Diapered reader, Diapers, Enemas, F/M, M/M, Medical Kink, Multi, SickReader, Sickfic, They all like it, This is how they take care of each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 01:15:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8470084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromacloset/pseuds/fromacloset
Summary: The reader has been in a relationship with Dean and Castiel. When she gets sick, the boys take care of her.Bad summary, but hope you like it





	1. Sick

You wake up coughing and gasping for air. You try to breathe through your nose, but that was all stuffed up. You roll over and grab your stomach. Uh oh. You run to the bathroom, throw the toilet seat up, drop on your knees and throw up. You realized you were sweating now. You tried to call out to your boyfriends, but you kept wanting to be best friends with the toilet.

“Hey” You heard a gruff voice behind you and a hand rubbing your back. You looked up at the green eyed man. 

“I think I’m sick” you say. Dean laughs and feels your forehead. Just then Castiel walks in

“Oh no” Cas said slightly laughing. Oh no you thought as you grabbed the toilet and threw up again.

“I’ll get the stuff” Dean said and Castiel sat beside you and rubbed circles on your back 

“I haven’t been sick in almost a year” You said “Now, I’m dying” Castiel laughed 

“Y/N, you’re not dying”. Castiel grabbed a cup you kept in the bathroom and got some water for you. You swished the water and spit it out. Flushing your stomach contents away, right when Dean walked back.

“Okay, you know the drill. We’ll see by your fever how bad things are and assess it from there” Dean said 

“I know, I know” you slowly get away from the toilet. You lay on your side and Castiel pulls down your sweatpants and underwear. Dean dips the rectal thermometer in lube and kneels down beside you. He hands it to Cas, who slides it in and holds it there. Finally Cas pulls it out.

“102.3” Castiel said. Your groaned, you knew what was coming next, you didn’t mind it, you liked it even. However, it was the being sick part you didn’t like. 

“Okay. You’re going to be in bed-“ Dean was interrupted by you turning to the toilet.

“Maybe, she should stay here” Castiel suggested.

“Yeah. Until I don’t need the toilet anymore” You piped up

“Good idea. Let’s get this diaper on you, so that’s one less thing to worry about.” Dean said Castiel helped you take off your sweatpants and underwear. Dean grabbed a towel and put it down. He then laid a diaper out and Castiel helped you down on it. Dean put the diaper on you while Casitel cleaned up and flushed the toilet. 

This all started when Castiel got sick. He had to pee, but needed to throw up at the same time. You jokingly suggested that he wear a diaper, that way it was one less thing to worry about. The boys agreed and from then on, that’s what you’ve always done

“There you go, Y/N.” Dean said sticking the last tab down. Castiel went and grabbed a few blankets for you

“My sweatpants?” you asked

“No, you know the rules. No pants, just t-shirt and diaper, easier to check and change” Dean explained “I’ll go get you some ginger ale” Dean kissed your forehead and Casitel came back with fuzzy blankets and wrapped them around you. 

A little while later, Castiel came back to check on you, but you were sleeping. He stuck a finger in your diaper and felt that you were dry. He sighed, he knew you hadn’t gone to the bathroom yet. When you woke up you saw a big glass of water with a note that said drink. You did as the note said. Dean came in this time.

“How are you feeling?” he asked

“The same” you said 

“Have you gone to the bathroom?” You shook your head “We need you too” 

“I know, but I haven’t felt like it” you explained 

“You need more fluids.” Dean felt your forehead and you still felt warm “Okay, lie down, I’m going to take your temperature again” You lay down and Dean took off your diaper, you rolled over on your side and Dean put the thermometer in. “I know you drank that glass of water, but-“ Dean pulled the thermometer out and it was the same. He put the diaper on you and started to gently massage your stomach.

“De” You said 

“I know, but you drank that big glass of water and a ginger ale and some tea.” Dean said pushing a little harder. “It’s okay, let it out” he said. You felt the diaper get a little warm and finally you let it all go and finally went to the bathroom. “There we go” he said proud. “I’ll get Cas, to change you” he kissed your forehead and left. Casitel came in and changed you. You hadn’t thrown up for a while, so Castiel carried you to the bed.


	2. Day two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little longer this time. I know, two in one day, but this is came out of me

Day two you weren’t feeling a bit better, but your fever was still over 101. The boys were starting to get concerned. Though, you knew it was only the second day, things were going to get better. You loved them; you loved how they took care of you. Castiel came in and sat on the bed.

“How are you feeling, Y/N” he asked He touched the outside of your diaper and felt that it was wet. “Let’s get you changed.” He helped you up and changed you. You both walked into the kitchen. 

“Hey, how are you feeling?” Dean asked 

“I could use a tea” you said. Castiel stood up to put the kettle on. Dean reached in the diaper and felt that you were dry. You moaned a little at the touch.

“Easy girl, you’re still sick” Dean said 

“Just changed her” Cas said 

“Okay, let’s get you to bed.” Dean said You stood up and grabbed onto the table. “Easy, easy” he grabbed you and carried you to the bed. 

“I’m fine” you said 

“Y/N. You’re sick” Dean said as he placed you down on the bed. He pressed to fingers on your pulse point on your wrist and looked at his watch.

“Are you a doctor now?” you joked 

“Shhh” he looked at his watch and looked at you. “Pulse is a little fast.”

“It’s the flu.” You said blankly.

“I know, I know.” Castiel walked in with tea and medicine. 

“Here you go” he said smiling. 

“Her pulse is racing” Dean was concerned. Castiel laughed a little bit at his boyfriend. He was so over protective. 

“Dean, she’s fine.” He reassured him. You took the medicine and had a sip of you tea. 

“Thank you. I should be sick more often” You said smiling and then breaking into a cough 

“Oh yeah, I heard that little moan earlier. You might want to hurry up and get better” Cas said winking

“It might make me feel better” you knew it wouldn’t work, but it was worth a shot.

“Nice try.” Dean said 

“Come on, please” you broke into a cough and both boys chuckled   
“When you think you’re feeling better, we’ll do an exam.” Dean said. You guys always did that. When one person was feeling better, they would be examined and if they passed, good things would happen.

“Get some rest.” Castiel kissed for forehead and the boys left. After a few days you were feeling better. 

“On your side” Dean said your diaper was off and he put in the thermometer. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, when was your last bowel movement?” Castiel asked 

“Uh” you were trying to remember. You were in diapers for the past four days and that was it. “I’m not sure” you said. Dean pulled out the thermometer.

“99.0” Dean said 

“I feel we should administer and enema” Castiel said.

“What?!” you said 

“Cas, is right. If you can’t remember, and it’s been a while…” Dean agreed 

“Your fever has gone down, and with this, we can then do the exam and” Castiel ran a finger up your slit. 

“Do it!” you said a little more excited than you should have been. Both boys laughed.

“Okay, we will do it in a while; we have to go to the store” Castiel said 

“That’s not fair” you said 

“I will be back” Castiel stood up and left

“Let’s get you diapered” Dean said 

“My fever is down” you said

“Okay. At least let me get you cleaned up” Dean grabbed a baby wipe and wiped you. You shivered a bit “Give it time” he said. Dean helped you up and you grabbed you underpants and put your sweatpants back on.

When Castiel returned it was time for your enema. Castiel and Dean set it up in the bathroom and told you to come without your pants on.

“Lie down on your left side. I will get it ready” Castiel instructed and you did as you were told. Castiel went to fill the bag with water. Dean put on some gloves and put some lube on his finger. He slowly started to circle your rectum. 

“Dean” you said 

“Take a deep breath” he said you did and when you let it out he slowly inserted his finger. “Good”. Castiel was ready. He put on a pair of gloves and lubed the tip. Dean pulled out.

“Okay. This is going to feel a little uncomfortable. Breathe through your mouth” Castiel said. He put the nozzle in and got it ready. Dean took off his gloves and sat in front of you. “I’m going to start the water.” You felt the water go in you. You started to cramp.

“Cas” you whined 

“Almost done” He reassured 

“Cramping” you said. Dean started to rub your stomach to ease the pain. You felt Castiel take the nozzle out and replace it with a plug. 

“Hold that for a while” Castiel said as he took off his gloves. “Dean, will you stay with her?”

“Yeah” he said. 

“After this, you should be fine” Castiel said and he left. What seemed like forever Castiel came back. Dean helped you over the toilet and removed the plug. They left to give you some privacy. When you were done you called for them to come back in. Castiel helped you to the ground and Dean put on a new pair of gloves and wrapped a baby wipe around his index finger. He put his finger in your ass, gave it a twist and pulled it out.

“All clean” said Dean

“Good” Castiel rubbed your back and Dean disposed of his gloves and the wipe as Castiel helped you back into your underwear and sweatpants. 

“Tomorrow, we will give you an exam” Dean said as he helped you up “If you pass, you’ll get a reward”

You couldn’t wait.


	3. Exam

You woke up, excited like it was Christmas. You went to the kitchen and saw the boys, they smiled as you walked in. 

“Are you ready?” Castiel asked 

“Yes, yes, yes!” you said 

“Y/N, wow. Calm down” Dean said 

“Sorry” you said

“I think this is her favorite part” Castiel joked 

“Should we drag it out?” Dean asked 

“Hmm?” You looked at Dean and Castiel

“No, no” Dean said “Make some breakfast and we will call you when we’re ready.” You made some food, glad that you could eat, after the flu you head. Finally Dean called you to the infirmary in the bunker. You walked in.

“Y/N. Good morning. Please undress and sit on the exam table” Castiel explained. You undressed in front of them and sat on the table. Dean walked in with a stethoscope around his neck, you felt yourself get a little excited. 

“I’ll do your vitals” Dean said. He started to feel around your neck “Feels good” Castiel wrote it down. Next Dean felt your pulse.

“How is it?” You asked 

“Better. 75” Dean said. He took the stethoscope and warmed it up and placed it on your chest “Deep breath, please” You did “And again” you did. “Good.” Dean put the stethoscope back around his neck.

“I will take your blood pressure” Castiel said he walked over to you and wrapped the band around your arm. He placed his Stethoscope in his ears and place the clod part on the inside of your elbow. You were getting a little more aroused. “120/80.” Cas said to Dean and he wrote it down. “You know the drill” and with that you went on your side and Dean stepped up with the thermometer. 

“98.3” Dean said 

“Come on” you said “I’m fine”

“Ah, ah, ah” Castiel said “We must check everything” You leaned back on the table and put your feet in the stirrups and spread your legs. Cas chuckled a bit. “Wet already” Dean ran a gloved finger up your slit.  
You moaned and bucked your hips 

“Not wet enough” Dean said 

“Yeah, you made me wait five days” You said 

“Six, actually” Dean said and Castiel handed him the lube. Dean squirted some on his fingers and inserted one in and you moaned. He inserted a second one and started to feel around. “Tight” Dean said. You heard a snap of a glove and looked at Castiel. He grabbed the lube and Dean pulled his fingers out.

“I better check too” Castiel said and he and Dean switched places. Castiel slipped two fingers in and felt around. “Let’s see if we can get three” Cas said with a smile. He added a third and you squirmed.

“Guys” You said. 

“Feels good” Castiel said. Dean sat back between your legs with a new glove on and added more lube. He slowly circled your ass and slid his finger in. He then added a finger in in pussy. You started to feel your stomach started to tighten and Dean pulled out. 

“Okay. Everything feels good” Dean said 

“HELLO” You yelled

“I think it’s safe to say, you passed” Castiel said 

“Tonight.” Dean said winking at you

“Aw, let’s give her something” Castiel said “walked towards you and slammed two fingers in you. Dean went behind you and grabbed your boobs. You screamed and Castiel added another finger and Dean massaged your breasts. 

“Close” you breathed. Castiel pulled out his fingers and replaced it with his tongue, you bucked your hips. The tension built up and finally you screamed. Cas licked up your juices 

“There you go, baby” Dean kissed you 

“It’ll be even better tonight” Cas said

**Author's Note:**

> I'll try to make them longer


End file.
